Russell Crowe
Russell Crowe (1964 - ) Deaths in Films *''Romper Stomper'' (1992) [Hondo]: Stabbed to death by Daniel Pollock on the beach, while Russell is attacking Jacqueline McKenzie (his body is later seen as the tide comes in). (Thanks to Robert) *''Virtuosity'' (1995) [SID 6.7]: Playing an artificial-intelligence creation, his physical body is destroyed when he falls onto a pile of broken glass; his "mind" is trapped inside a computer (which is then destroyed when Denzel Washington puts it into memory stick then throws it onto a road into oncoming traffic). (Thanks to Neil) *''Heaven's Burning'' (1997) [Colin]: Shot in the stomach by Kenji Isomura; he dies shortly afterwards while Yuoki Kudoh is driving their car while police chase them. Yuoki discovers that he's dead when she turns to look at him after the car flips over. *''Gladiator (2000)'' [Maximus]: Stabbed in the side by Joaquin Phoenix before they enter the arena, he still manages to fight and kill Joaquin, then finally dies of his wound as Connie Nielsen kneels by his side. (Thanks to Matt and Neil) *''Les Miserables'' (2012) [Javert]: Commits suicide by drowning himself after he jumps from a bridge into the river. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Man of Steel (2013)'' [Jor El]: Stabbed in the side by Michael Shannon; Russell's consciousness appears as a hologram throughout the rest of the movie. *''Winter's Tale (A New York Winter's Tale)[[Winter's Tale (2014)| '(2014)']] [''Pearly Soames]: Freezes to death when he turns into a snow figure after being stabbed in the neck with a plaque by Colin Farrell at the end of a fight. Gallery Javert's_death.png|Russell Crowe's death in Les Miserables Jor El death.PNG|Russell Crowe in Man of Steel Pearly's death.png|Russell Crowe's death in Winter's Tale Noteworthy Connections *Mr. Danielle Spencer. Crowe, Russell Crowe, Russell Crowe, Russell Crowe, Russell Crowe, Russell Crowe, Russell Category:Australian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:People who died in Zack Snyder Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Horror Stars Category:Musicians Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Brett Leonard Movies Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Superman Cast Members Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Religion Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Sport Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Miramax Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Les Miserables cast members Category:Criminals Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Tom Hooper Movies